


Nell'ora del Dolore

by ThePeachBlossomFan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Hurt/Comfort, I mean it's assassin's creed so you know which one is removed, Jack the Ripper DLC, M/M, Mentions of Minor Amputation, Oral Sex, Trauma Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeachBlossomFan/pseuds/ThePeachBlossomFan
Summary: An AU of Assasssin’s Creed: Syndicate, Jack the Ripper DLC. Basically, Stephane as Jacob/the Mentor of London Brotherhood, Deniss as Evie/the Mentor of Latvian Brotherhood and Brian as a fusion of Templar Grandmaster and Inspector Abberline.Templars/Assassins are frenemies in my AU.
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel/Deniss Vasiļjevs
Kudos: 8





	Nell'ora del Dolore

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from aria ‘Vissi d’arte’ from Act 2 of Tosca, translated as ‘in the moment of pain (misery/grief/distress)’.
> 
> I have no excuses, but I blame Deniss who made me play Assassin's Creed series and inevitably lead to all these.
> 
> This is of course fictional, as are all medical details.

“Deniss,” Stephane pressed his palms onto the bed to sit up, “still have a lot of letters to sort through?”

Deniss stood up immediately, walked closer to the bed and arranged pillows behind Stephane to help him lean back comfortably. “Just a few remaining. Not urgent at all, but I did promise to write to some of the initiates.”

“You don’t have to,” Stephane looked up into Deniss’s eyes, “I’m feeling much better…and all thanks to you.”

Deniss’s hand brushed from his mentor’s temple down to his jawline, lingering there for a while. Stephane nuzzled into his touch, and he sat down behind the man, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Not yet, Deniss thought. He could still feel the shoulder blades pressed into his arm, and the joint under Stephane’s shirt. It still didn’t feel right. He used to know his mentor’s body. They had been lovers, sharing a bed and some nights together. He knew the beautiful muscles Stephane used to have, the power and strength under the black robes. Those bones almost felt protruding, out of place.

Although Stephane might have been right. He was in a much better shape compared to one and a half months ago, when he was barely holding to his last physical and mental strength. It took a week for him to gain back full consciousness, after which pains could keep him awake all night. It took further two weeks before he could take any solid food. It seems to be better these days with medication and cups of herbal tea, but Deniss still wasn’t sure if Stephane is free from pain at this point. He really didn’t think so.

And his legs…Deniss looked along the shape of his body under the covers, where the casing would be. The doctor had said they’re healing, and in a few week they could be removed. Then they’ll start with muscle massages, to limited movements on bed, before standing for brief moments and finally get him back on his feet. It would probably take months before he could really back to a normal life, but Deniss had arranged everything back in Latvia in these weeks. He had a trusted right-hand man there, and he would keep in touch with them. But the Brotherhood needs him here. Stephane probably needs him here – or probably, it’s him who needs to be here.

“Deniss,” Stephane wiped a palm from his own forehead down, “Okay, this might get a little bit awkward.”

Deniss tilted his head to look at his mentor, trying to light the atmosphere up. “I thought we’re past this awkwardness?”

“I…let’s put it this way, I was awake this Tuesday evening.” Stephane said softly, placing his hand on Deniss’s.

“You were…?” Deniss frowned and thought about it, then shuddered as he recalled what happened.

Tuesday evening, when he locked himself in the bathroom and came in his own palm, thinking about Stephane’s soft smile and brown eyes. He might have shouted his mentor’s name, but he thought Stephane should be asleep after his medications.

He washed his hands again and again under freezing water and splashed it onto his face. He stared at himself in the mirror and shouted silently, how dare you?

He felt like a monster. He had seen his mentor’s hollowed cheeks, his body underneath the white nightshirt reduced almost to skin and bones, the bruises all across his torso and limbs, his amputated ring finger and piercing wound on his right palm. And he was doing such a horrible thing, when the very person was asleep – or, lying awake, probably trying to deal with whatever pain the medication couldn’t relieve.

“I…I have no excuses,” Deniss finally choked some words out, “I’m sure…you probably heard me?”

“I did.” Stephane turned to look at Deniss, but Deniss bowed his head to avoid eye contact. He would rather not see what would be in Stephane’s eyes. Disappointment, maybe disgust. Deniss didn’t know if he’s ready to face them – although he deserved them. “…and I take it that, you still want me?”

Deniss closed his eyes. That’s cruel. He’d prefer if Stephane pointed straight to the door – or even the bedroom window – and ask him to leave immediately. He wouldn’t mind London’s cold rainy night. It’s better than this.

“I…I do.” Deniss finally admitted, resignedly. He had never been able to lie to Stephane. Sometimes he chose not to answer, but this time he didn’t felt that he had this option. “I know it’s wrong. I shouldn’t. Maybe I…have become a monster. Like Jack.”

Stephane placed another hand on Deniss’s, and laced their fingers together.

It still didn’t feel right. Deniss stared at the hand, at the missing ring finger with a freshly healed stud, and the dark scar on the back. Deniss knew there’s a matching scar on his palm, where a dagger pierced straight through.

“You haven’t. You haven’t done harm like he did.”

Deniss dropped his head even lower. “I could have. Or…maybe it’s better to say, I would have.” He clenched his hands into fists, “That day, under the asylum, I almost…for a moment, I thought I’d let him know what it felt like to be cut open, gutted and left to bleed to death. And I knew the Grandmaster was there. I didn’t care. I didn’t care what he would see, completely forgetting that he’s probably had enough of this.”

“But you didn’t.” Stephane rubbed small circles on his knuckles.

“I don’t know if I could stop myself from doing so. If not for your…and I still needed you to remind me what an assassin should and should never do.”

“We all have those moments…trust me. We all have. I’d be surprised if Brian has never thought along those lines.”

“And it doesn’t make it right.” Deniss sighed, “I know you’re probably trying to make me feel better, but -“

“The action would never be right. But the fleeing thoughts? Sometimes it’s inevitable. It’s…a part of being human.”Stephane took Deniss’s hand to drop a brief kiss on his fingertips, “I know it was hard for you.”

“It’s only a fraction of what you’ve been through.” Deniss murmured and couldn’t help but shiver at Jack’s last words before he pushed his blade into his chest. The assassin rings and hidden blades on the floor underground, the brothers and sisters murdered and mutilated by him.

“You see..I will, and I am, getting better.” Stephane curled his fingers to form a loose fist on Deniss’s lap, “see?”

“You can move that finger now?” Deniss almost screamed from surprise, before very very gently guided him to open the palm again. “Don’t force it.”

“I’m not.” Stephane smiled at the younger man’s visible happiness, “The doctor did say I might get limited movements and muscle strength back.”

But not full, Deniss thought. Stephane is ambidexterous, which Jack didn’t know, luckily. For Jack, severing the tendons on his right index and middle fingers basically would mean he would never be able to wield a blade again.

“And I know it’s still an awkward conversation – but if you still want me, tell me. Although my current mobility is…” Stephane gestured to his legs under the covers, “I’m sure there’s something we can do.”

“How…” Deniss finally turned his gaze to Stephane’s face, and saw that gentle smile he’s so used to seeing. Oh, he thought, I should decline it.

Stephane pondered for a while. “Hmm…come, straddle me?” He guided Deniss to kneel up in front of him, his face inches away from the younger man’s belly. Deniss looked down and only saw his dark hair and the tip of his nose. This seems to be a feasible way, but…

“Are you sure?” Deniss asked, placing his fingertips on Stephane’s jaws to lift his head. His features looks much softer in the shadow, that Deniss could almost forget the hollows of his cheeks.

Almost.

“I’m quite sure this wouldn’t aggravate anything.” He almost sounds cheerful, and started to undo the lace on Deniss’s trousers.

Deniss could see how his right hand still seemed to be shaking, how he couldn’t move his fingers as he wanted to.

“Let me,” he murmured and untied the knot, loosening up the laces. His trousers dropped down to his knees, then his underpants followed.

Oh, I could have the last chance to decline this. Deniss closed his eyes, and what did I just do?

Stephane brushed his fingertips from the sides of Deniss’s hipbones to the center, gently lifting his still soft member. He leaned forward to kiss the young man’s flat belly, trailing a line down to the shaft all the way to the tip.

Deniss felt blood rushing to his groin. This is hardly resistible, and the fact the person doing this is exactly the man he loved and wanted all these years didn’t make things much better.

“Let it go, Deniss.” Stephane spoke softly, “It’s okay. There is nothing wrong with this. Like I said before, it’s a part of being human.”

“You’re spoiling me.” He murmured, feeling the feathery light touches on the back of his thighs. He didn’t know if it’s a good thing, but he could even differentiate each fingertip on his skin. And the one missing felt glaring.

“I can’t think of a reason not to.” Stephane took the tip between his lips, and Deniss looked down. He’s half hard now. The warm and wet tongue swirled on his member, bring intense pleasure straight up his spine. “Steph…” he choked his mentor’s name out, and suddenly shuddered. It felt like Tuesday evening. The only difference is that the person is sitting in front of him instead sleeping – or lying awake – on the other side of the wall. And it’s that man’s mouth on his cock, instead of his own hands.

“I might not be able to go that deep,” Stephane tried to take more of him and had to stop, “but I hope it’ll still be good.”

“Don’t force it.” Deniss placed his palms on Stephane’s shoulders, “I..I’ll try not to move. Push me away if it’s overwhelming you.”

Stephane hummed non-committally, “Don’t. I want you to enjoy it.” he grinned, “You aren’t hiding somewhere to eavesdrop on someone.”

He took Deniss into his mouth again before Deniss could say something. His hands lingered on the Master Assassin’s body, his lower back, buttocks, inner and back thighs. Deniss slowly relaxed down and let Stephane lead him in pleasure, in warmth and possibly, love.

“I thought I was too late.” Deniss cupped Stephane’s chin in one hand, “When I finally arrived in Blackfriars, and Alexia told me it has been a month since anyone saw you…the only hope I had was from the Grandmaster,” he had to take a deep breath to fight back his tears, “when he said no one has…has found you.”

Stephane’s hands paused for a while, and he took one of Deniss’s in his left to squeeze it. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this.” Deniss sighed. “This is definitely lowering my self-control.”

“It’s not self-control.” Stephane let him go for a brief while, “it’s repressing your emotions – which, although at times necessary, not always healthy.”

“Not something I’d expect to hear from the Mentor.” Deniss placed both hands at the back of Stephane’s neck and imagined hugging him, which he hasn’t be able to do for so long. It felt strangely intimate, with the reading lamp behind him, casting a shadow on Stephane’s silhouette. It’s only a small safe house hidden in the unassuming residential area, but it felt like home.

Oh, I’m home. Deniss suddenly thought he didn’t want to go back. Not for an extended period, anyway.

“I think I’m close,” he murmured and moved back a bit, turned on the bed to sit beside his lover. “I don’t want to get it on your face…or the pillows.”

Stephane laughed, almost sounded completely healthy for a moment. He took Deniss in his left hand and pumped his member to help him find release.

“I’m not sure if I’m dreaming.” Deniss blinked his eyes for a while and looked down to see the liquid in his lover’s palm, “this…wait. I need to get a washcloth.”

He stood up and almost tripped on his halfway down trousers. “We don’t need another casualty here,” Stephane said in a pretentiously serious way, and Deniss decided to ignore it.

“I think, I’ll stay in London for some time.” Deniss spoke after sitting next to Stephane for a while. “Alexia…I’m sure you’re happy to talk to her, but she probably also wants somebody who wasn’t..who hasn’t been through these to talk to.”

“Hmm.” Stephane hummed, “it would probably be good if you could help her in the beginning…I think she can be the Mentor now.”

“She…what?” Deniss turned to look at his lover, “You?”

“I…I’m still looking for a recovery, but I’m aware that it’s probably not possible for it to go back to before all this.” Stephane looked at his right palm, “well, I told Brian not to corner me anymore. The only thing I could do is to surrender to him, which might not be entertaining.”

“But to be the Mentor, surely you don’t have to -“

“Oh, I need to.” Stephane said, with a tiny bit of sadness in his brown eyes. “I need to understand what it is like to go on a mission, to perform an assassination, and all that. I still know what it feels and what it takes now, but…after a few years, maybe even few months, those memories will go. And it’s impossible to lead from there…because I wouldn’t know what my brothers and sisters might be going through. She has led well. And don’t worry, I’m not leaving yet.” Stephane looked up at Deniss, “when I can still perform the duty of the Mentor, I’ll help ease her into it – not that she doesn’t know anything about it. Then I’ll leave it to her to decide.”

Deniss sighed. “It might be good for you to have more time to yourself. You know, after this…and that thing ten years ago.”

“The only thing…I’ve lost the Mentor’s ring.” Stephane raised his right palm, “we’ll have to make a new one for her.”

Deniss stared at where the ring was – of course, where his left ring finger was. “Actually…the Grandmaster found it later in the basement.”

“Surely it’s considered a piece of the evidence now,” Stephane smiled, “as good as lost.”

“Hm, no.” Deniss stood up to pick something up on his writing desk. “He gave it to me…I think, two days after. I wasn’t sure if it would bring unpleasant memories for you, so I haven’t told you yet.”

“How does he know which…” Stephane took the slightly smashed silver ring in his right palm, “Oh. Looks like we still need a new one for Alexia.”

“He said it was…..” Deniss took a deep breath, “still on…a detached finger.”

Stephane nodded. “I’ll speak to him later…for tampering with the crime scene.” He placed the ring on the nightstand, “but now, you need some good sleep.”

Deniss blinked.

“I know what you’re worried about,” Stephane pecked at his cheek, “stay here if you want to?”

Deniss couldn’t find an excuse to refuse.


End file.
